


All the Years We've Spent

by sever77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's POV, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, no Ladynoir, they still have their secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a future where everything is the same, except Adrien is together with Marinette. Their career prospects have expanded, along with Alya and Nino's.<br/>My first heteroromantic fic. Only inspired in that I loved the way Gently Into the Night was written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Years We've Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gently Into The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142836) by [Lady_Lombax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax). 



Adrien had stopped getting tired of modelling since he started collaborating with Marinette's designs. He still protected the city as Cat Noir, but he'd stopped flirting with Ladybug when he became committed to Marinette. Interrupting photo shoots to save Paris was harder to do as an adult, some of the photographers even wanted him to act like he was in distress among broken buildings, looking up for a hero when Ladybug appeared with dramatic lighting. He should be free to run for his life as an adult, but he was more trapped than ever.

Still, Marinette's designs had grown to a globally recognised level, and she refused to travel for anything but awards. She also stuck to unique commissions, rather than establishing a line of clothing that trickles down to make her more famous among people not into fashion. However, Adrien caught her sewing together a smaller version of a dress she wore to an award ceremony for a kid in Japan who loved her work. She's dabbled in making three-piece suits every couple of years for some of Adrien's formal parties he has to attend. As time passed, babysitting Manon faded into hanging out with Manon, which Adrien was dragged along to. She always complimented him, no matter how tired he felt.

Alya had ended up in a good place too, she'd worked her way up to being a manager at one of the fashion companies in France. Nino managed to find a steady job too; lifeguarding in Australia and being a DJ on weekends. He skyped with his new friends back to Adrien on a three-way call with Alya when they were available. He didn't really keep track of anyone else from his school; he'd been to the reunion and not found anything interesting. Chloé had been wearing one of Marinette's designs, humbly accepting that she couldn't do better.

Modelling wasn't a bad job, even if it made his facial muscles tired by smiling. He'd made new friends, fellow models mostly, and found a delightfully entertaining CEO of some company who he keep in contact with. She was interested in the tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and what he'd seen living in Paris with them. It wasn't bad at all. He found Marinette, knitting so should could be a master of every fashion skill. He whistled for her to look up and she did, the bags under her eyes told him she was forgoing sleep for this. She was still pretty, even with the bags. He told her so. She gave a tired smile, she really should get that sleep. Adrien kissed Marinette Agreste.

**Author's Note:**

> get it? because they got married! I wanted that to happen


End file.
